At present, manually operated wall switches are used for controlling lights and shutters in a house or apartment. Such an arrangement is tedious and does not provide any level of automation of comfort—the user always has to activate each electrical light and equipment. Lights may be forgotten On, or the user has to find his way in darkness.
There is no efficient use of ambient light when available.
Thus, the present manual system is uncomfortable to users and wastes energy.
There is a prior art solution of home automation system, however it is very expensive: A central control and power switching unit is required, to control and switch all the loads in the house. Some systems require extensive changes in the house wiring, to connect the central unit to all the loads in the house.
If changes are made in the house, such as additions or rooms divisions, expensive changes are required in the central unit and the wiring to it.
some other systems use wireless communication, which does not need Extensive house wiring, but needs some kind of central control unit that must be in range with the wireless switches.
Due to wireless range limitation and reliability, the expensive wired systems are still in the lead.
Most home automation systems are mostly manually operated by the user, and are not native automatic systems.
There is not known prior art solution of home automation system that is native automatic including power consumption for every load, without using any kind of central controlling unit.